The present invention relates to a pumping device which is particularly usable in sports shoes, such as for example ski boots or skates, and to a method for manufacturing said pumping device.
The use of pumping devices has currently been extended to sports shoes for athletic activities and the like.
Accordingly, the problem regarding the need to achieve optimum fit and securing of the foot inside the shoe by virtue of pneumatic systems is currently strongly felt.
On this subject, U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,459, granted Nov. 11, 1980, discloses a closure device for ski boots that comprises a plenum-chamber element that can be arranged between the shell and the innerboot of the ski boot and is connected to pumping means included in the ski boots; this device has the particularity of connecting the pumping means to the plenum-chamber element by means of an air delivery duct; air venting means, connected to the plenum-chamber element, are also provided.
Although this solution is undoubtedly valid, it has been observed that it has high industrialization costs due to the presence of separate ducts and to the need to apply valves for the operation of the device.